What It Means REVAMP
by Bas-Pooh
Summary: Battle after battle, as one half of the Number One Hero status, but the only Symbol of Peace, Deku still has yet to catch a break when a stronger for rears his ugly head. As Heroes begin to scatter, a new age of 1-A students have to prove themselves up to the test when this new evil targets the Pro-Hero rankings directly, hoping for a chance to topple the Hero Ranks. -SYOC OPEN-


**What It Means REVAMP**

_Prologue_

_**[Musutafu, Japan**_

_**10:50AM]**_

_**It all could happen in a instant...in the blink of an eye...at a moments notice...**_

Bodies laid sprawled over the grimy warehouse floor, resting in their own bodies of blood that surrounded each of their lifeless forms. The noticeable amount of the thick, irony liquid showed that the bodies had bleed out only moments before or met their end just beforehand.

_**No one could predict it...no one could prepare for it...nor could anyone study for a situation such as this...**_

The area around was darkened, the only thing lighting the environment of the warehouse being a single flashing fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling and the lighting from a office that spread out along the floor. It was ominous, of course. The atmosphere was thick with tension, making it far harder to breath and making it impossible to think rationally amongst all the irrationality that surrounded the current situation.

_**It was frightening when it occurred...terrifying if you will...something that could shake one in their boots...**_

"Ah, so you're the last left, huh?"

The footsteps of his heavy boots rung in her ears as he approached her cowering form, the girl attempting to crawl backwards using her hands, staring up to the man. She was on her butt, having been knocked down from a widespread attack from the man, but this never stopped her from trying to scoot back using her hands. Her ears ran red with blood as her face seemed mostly flush of all color, paler than usual. The only thing her ears could pick up was the thudding noise of his boots against the cracked and filthy floor, his laughs filling the enclosed area.

She felt her heart race at a thousand miles per hour, no end in sight as the girl found herself burdened with the immeasurable fear that only continued to surface further and further in her small form. Her eyes were dilated in fear, her body on the verge of actually freezing in place due to her situation and almost being paralyzed with panic and terror.

All she wanted to do was scream and cry, but found her voice caught in her throat.

"Whether it was pure coincidence or just dumb luck, it's not my fault that any of this happened to you."

As just her left eye was shown, it was as wide as it could get, the pupil and iris shaking, shifting around to the area where the bodies laid. The bodies of four teenage boys and three girls, laying in the pool of their own blood congealing around their forms, all motionless. Tears fell victim to gravity, rolling down her cheeks even from under her eye patch. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, whimpering lowly as she watched the man.

"You all came into my hideout!" Raising his hand to point his index finger down at her, the man's voice boomed in the air, causing the girl to flinch at both it and thuds of his steps that made her heart stay as restless as before. "Tried to play hooky!" It was nearly impossible for him to hide the grin that danced on his lips that showed his teeth, revealing his dog esque canines. "Don't you know learning is fundamental!" Swirling from nothingness and just a few centimeters from the tip of his finger, an purple orb formed from thin air. It ranged from about the size of a pool ball.

_**It could instill fear into most...it would leave the most hardened motionless...filled with fear...but not capable of truly doing anything...**_

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Pleading, begging, she was capable of finding her voice, though hoarsed and shaking with pure fear of what could happen to her. More times than she could count, she pondered on leaving, running as fast as she could, but this was wrong on many levels. Plus, the hole through her ankle would not allow her to even stand on her own. "W-we were-"

It was nearly like a flash of light! No one could predict this in the small window where the orb blasted a thin beam of energy and it cutting through her shoulder like a hot knife through butter.

And in the moment of the girl opening her mouth to scream out in pain, a size twelve boot found it's place against the left side of the girl's face to knock her onto her back. This was not without a hefty thud from the back of her head as it collided with the tile floor to crack it from the collision.

"Ngh...ugh..." These noises were the result of the girl groaning out in sheer pain, fearful enough to not scream from what he had just did to her. Another noise from her and he could possibly kill her if he felt the need to. Having watched her friends be slaughtered right before her just because of dumb luck, she did not want to believe this was true. She wanted to believe she'd wake up in her dressing room soon, so she could be woken from such a horrid nightmare. Holding her jaw, the girl laid on her back, the intense pain shooting through her shoulder enough to make her go wild, but the single fact that the loosening of a few teeth prevented this entirely.

_**They sat a cornered beast is the most fearsome...but what if THIS cornered beast was exactly the opposite...? Not fearsome...not intimidating...not even a troublemaker...just a kid reacting from peer pressure that winded up being the end of several teenage lives...? What if she was just a scared kitten that barely understood the happenings of the world?**_

In the lonely moment...the only thing that ran through her mind along with the plethora of thoughts was if she'd live through this unlike her companions. Even from behind the eye patch covering her right eye, tears fell and cascaded down her face, her other eye closed as she began to squirm from just the thought of what was going to happen. She could on squirm; shift from the unfathomable pain.

_**Fear...**_

"Oh, hmhm..." The man stood over her with his hands on his hips, looking down to the girl as he leaned forward. "Wait a second..." His sapphire eyes seemed to flutter in the darkness, something having peaked his interest as he got a better look at the features of the girl below. Reaching down, he went to grab her arms to see her face more in his attempt to move them as she was holding her jaw. "Aren't you..." Trailing off with a grunt...

"Stop! Please, stop!" She screamed as loud as she could, squirming, fighting his grasp with her swinging back and forth to get him off her. His touch scared her, the instant she felt the sensation of his hands grabbing her wrist causing a chill to shoot up her spinal cord. She could feel the dryness in her throat from the screams leaving her mouth, her mouth open as far as it could.

This feeling wasn't something she enjoyed.

"Miyu *WHAM!* Miyusaki?" In between both these words, the man had grinned, having given up on pulling the girl's hands from her face and settled with slamming the sole of his boot into her abdomen.

_**...It could also bring absolute and unbridled hate...this hate could grow and swell until one could not settle in life with it just...there...**_

"Kuh!" Eye nearly bulging out of her head, the girl spat out in pain as her stomach was stomped on. Her mind was lost, unable to find a single train of thought that she would consider coherent.

"Ohhohohoho..." The grin could almost be heard in the noises of realization. "The rising Super Popstar, huh?" He questioned as he positioned himself so that he stood over her head, placing the boot on his left foot on her so that her right cheek could touch the floor. "Now, what are the chances of YOU falling into my little play pin, huh?" He leaned down only by just a bit, putting his arm on his knee as he looked upon the girl under his boot.

Not even a peep. Not a mumble and not a whisper. Her eyes were squeezed closed, tears falling over the bridge of her nose as her face was pressed against the cold, cold floor. She didn't have the strength to scream. All of it was sent to her arms as she nursed her stomach with both. The turning sensation she felt within it made her want to vomit, swishing about in a dried helping of her own blood from the hole in her shoulder.

"Welp, who cares now, am I right." He grinned, throwing his arms up for just a second before they dropped back down to his side.

_**Those that say "Curiosity would conquer fear better than bravery"...**_

After a few moment of listening to her noises underneath his boot, the man sighed as he dug his pinky into his ear. "Now, I'm not going to kill you like I did your little friends, sweetie..." He said as he looked to his pinky, flicking whatever was on it off.

Though there was still a wave of uncertainty that washed over her form and it was clear to her that she wouldn't be able to saunter out of the abandoned building as easy as she hoped.

"But knowing you're a up-and-coming Popstar means that you'll be in the spotlight if something was to happen to you." Pausing for a moment, he began again. "With Deku's eye on the city, I want to show him he's still fifty steps behind me..." Looking down on her with his fist clenched, he could see the fear in the eye that was visible to him, her breaths hitching in her throat. "Bye." And with that, he raised his foot from her head, cocking it back as he swung it forward and at her face...

_**...are full of shit...**_

* * *

**XXXXXX**

The fact that the sun was still hanging was sort of..._comforting _to the city. Though no one was content with what had occurred earlier in the day, the streets in silence; all in awe as they watched, staring. It was impossible to wrap their heads around someone that brought cheer to Japan to be hurt so severely and with little remorse for her health.

Behind the glass of multiple storefront in the downtown area, the news was running on several flatscreen TVs for the viewing of those that strolled by. Running the story of the countless homicides near the outskirts of town with several bodies of Junior High Schoolers found along with an beaten and battered Pop star.

"C'mon, where is she?" And oblivious to what was happening on the news was a boy, his skin darker than most as it ranged to a caramel shade. His hair was a different texture than those around him, it locks crinkly and wavy, it hopping with each step he took along the sidewalk. His deep, pale silver eyes were locked onto the screen of his phone that was held in his left hand, black flecks scattered around his iris with a darkened and thick limbal ring.

On the screen of his smartphone, the calling screen could be seen, the circular picture holding the image of a smiling girl that was about his age that ranged from 15 to 16, the female having pale purple hair, it a lavender color. She was definitely one that would stand out even in a thick crowd, and it was not just because she was more attractive than most, but more because of who she was. And that eye patch definitely solidified her place as a trendsetter.

"We was 'pose to meet here after she got from school." These words escaped his lips as he stared intently, listening to the phone that went to voicemail after several rings. A rough sigh left his mouth, filling the air with his anxiety and worry for the girl. It wasn't like Miyu to ignore him, so this was very off putting. "What could've happened with her?" He asked himself as he walked blindly along the sidewalk. It was rare that she kept secrets from him, so it was just awfully strange she was not answering her phone.

Raising his hands after shoving his phone deep into the furthest reaches of his pocket, the caramel-skinned teen groaned in frustration as he drove both his hands through the tightly braided dreadlocks that acted as his hair. His hair a brownish black color, braided in four dreaded braids: two side by side at the top of his head and a single one on both sides of his head with the lower part letting the dreads hang loosely down to cover his shoulders.

Something grabbed his attention. The noise, the worry in their voice pulled him from his own thought to look forward, acknowledging the looks on everyone's faces as the came walking pass him. His pale, silver eyes picked up on the dispair and fear in their eyes, but he racked his brain to figure out what it was for.

The crowd in front of the storefront began to disperse enough so that he could curiously stroll over, taking a place in the forefront after briskly brushing pass a few. But...getting a front row seat to what was being shown on the TV had been something he could not in a million years prepare for.

_*If you are conveniently joining us at this moment,* _On the multiple screens broadcasting the same channel and the same auburn haired field reporter, her hair cascading down her back. Behind her was the entrance of Musutafu's hospital center. _*If you are not aware, Up-and-Coming Popstar known as Miyu Miyusaki, better known as Mistary, iconic for her signature eyepatch motif, has been found on the outskirts of town beaten and battered to a critical state.*_ As the woman spoke, the screen had cut from her and to a room in the hospital where said girl was receiving much attention from both Doctors and Nurses. The damage could be seen from the girl in her unconscious state, bandaged up, though still showing that she was bruised.

With the image catching a few glances at the body in the bed, it showed the popstar known as Miyu Miyusaki, the girl laying in the bed with her midsection to her lower body covered by a cyan blue sheet. Wearing a hospital gown, it barely hid the bruises on her body, it seen that her arms were darkened in places where more damage had been made. Such as her knuckles, elbows, forearms and biceps, the fact that there were still a few open wounds showing that she had enough done to her that the doctors had yet to cover everything. But the coup de gras was the damage inflicted to her facial features as her left eye was caked shut by blood and swollen. The bridge of her nose was split along with separate parts of both her top and bottom lip, her nostrils leaking with red with her cheek puffed from repeated damage.

_*It is known that she is in stable condition, but she has suffered a broken right hand and arm along with possible permanent damage to her left eye. It is rumored that her left kneecap was shattered, so she'll be forced to be escorted via wheelchair.*_ The screen turned back to the field reporter, taking over after that unpleasant sight. _*While there has been no information on who could have done this, Miss Miyusaki has been mumbling even in her unconscious state.*_

And what was written on his face as he watched the Newswoman was a look of absolute horror, his eyes almost falling from his head as he stared on at the screen. "Mi-Miyu...?" He stammered, standing stiff, incapable of moving properly as this...this information a stunned him to the point that he could not utter the simplest of words. Seeing her like this...- it froze him; made him shake almost uncontrollably. The news made his throat dry. "No...no- this..." He could sees his vision blurring from the water building up.

"She must be a friend of yours, am I correct, young man?"

But this boy did not react to the man beside him while most that were once observing the news began to gape at the appearance of the muscular individual.

The man was tall, not too tall, but a hefty 6'3 in total, clad in a green bodysuit that hugged his muscles tightly as he was built and sculpted rather finely as if he spent years working on his build. While he was not overly muscular like a bodybuilder, he did have an impressive amount of muscle mass that went well with his height. While he was clad mostly in green, he did have on red and black shoes, white gloves and a mechanical white mask with several shutters at the front that hid his mouth and nose entirely.

His rounded, green eyes shifted down to the left and at the unmoving boy who stayed stiff in his space, and Deku could not muster enough strength to speak with the boy as he was aware of what the boy was feeling. All he could down was stare in his direction. 'Why does this kid...' There was something about his face that made him feel a certain sense of familiarity with him.

_*This just in,*_ The newswoman began, grasping the attention of both Deku and the 5'9 boy to his left, both looking to a single screen. _*We have gotten word that when Miss Miyusaki was found, she was uttering the word, and I quote "Beamslinger"...*_

"Beamslinger!?" Both Deku and the young man muttered rather instantaneously, almost in exact unison as the two spoke. And why this name was familiar to the two was because he claimed himself to be the man that would kill the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

_**[BREAK**_

_**One Month Later]**_

The day was a particularly uneasy one. Ominous grey clouds hid the sun and dressed the city of Musutafu in a moist, grey hue, the wind causing leaves and all things that werent nailed down to shift.

Round and round, the wheels rotated and emited a light creaking noise with every turn on the pavement through the paths of the large garden. From flowers to small plant and a number of scattered ponds, the environment was fairly welcoming and brought a sense of lightheartedness to the dark and dreary day. This garden was located in the back of a massive, white house that rested at the top of a hill and isolated from others.

Entering her ear like a sketchy tune, her aquamarine eye ran with irritation of the noise. Her visible brow twitched as the scenery passed her by, though the noise had never come to pass. It was like a million hands scratching a chalkboard for her, and the sound brought a literal pain to her existence. Her left eye seemed to have heavy bags under it which made her lower eyelid raise, a faint scar having healed just underneath it.

"I swear, that noise is going to be the death of me." Her voice was very casual, lacking all empathy and holding a noticeable sound of withdrawal within. The girl rested in the wheelchair, her hands on her lap as she was gingerly pushed about, her only visible eyes attempting to find something new that would interest her by shifting about. She was bored; one could tell by one glance at her. "I can walk on my own now, K..." Her single eye shifted up as if she was looking behind herself to the boy pushing her wheelchair.

Having grown in the pass month, his boxy dreads had grown longer to the point where they were at the top of his back. Both his pale, silver eyes were closed as he nonchalantly pushed the wheelchair, humming lowly with his lips in a straight line. The teen hummed a sweet tune, both showing that it was a familiar song to both himself and her...and that he was purposely ignoring her.

There was a tight frown on her face as she spoke to the boy, tiredof being babied by them. "No. Seriously, K." Her voice was more still with a certain sound of focus deep with. "You don't have to keep pushing me around. Go _home _and rest." There was a hitch in her voice, which she tried to hide. She tried to ignore it, but it was as clear as day. "I'll be _fine_, honest."

Though he was usually known as "K" around friends, his given name was King. Though he was usually dubbed as "K", which he didnt mind too much, as his name was a bit much to him. "Well, your father asked me to make sure you stayed comfortable today." Only by a small margin did his left eye crack open to let his silver iris be shown.

"Tch." Folding her over her chest, she held a stiff frownon her face, brows furrowing in aggravation and knowing that he was butting into her time she would usually have on her own. "You don't have to treat me like some child, K, I'm capable of taking care of myself." She grumbled in a pretty bratty way.

King allowed his other eye to open at this point. He decided to remain silent for the time as he took the moment to look over his friend, Miyu. A month had passed since her tragic run in with the man that dubbed himself as the Beamslinger. It was a situation that shook Miyu and made her distant to everyone even himself and her family. She didn't want visitors for an entire week, so it was sudden that she was willingly letting him around. Something had changed in her.

Her bruises healed properly and left only occasional dark markings on the surface of her skin. But the worse one that had left something lasting was the cut around her eye and how it permanently looked as if she had bags under it. With more study of it, one could tell it was swelling that never fully went away and continued to push her lower eyelid up.

The boy understood it would take her some time to actually write a song let alone get back on stage, so he remained patient while her fans didn't.

"I mean, I appreciate you coming over..." Trailing with her words, Miyu stayed with her arms crossed over her chest, her eye closed. "But isn't Meli-"

"Alright, alright." Holding his hands up and releasing the handles of her wheelchair, King surrendered finally despite his want to be as stubborn as possible. His eyes returned to being closed as he shook his head left and right. "I get it. I know when I'm not wanted."

Her brows rose at this, having surprised herself that she was actually capable of making King leave.

Scratching the side of his face, he walked passed her and patted the girl's shoulder. "Just make sure you let me hear the next song when you're done with it." Moving further and further away from the girl, he smoothly sent her a backwards wave.

But Miyu remained as quiet as a church mouse, her head hanging as her pale purple locks shadowed her eyes. She wasn't lying, but why did she feel bad? Was it the fact that he was assuming what she was doing and her letting him go on with it? Why would she feel bad about that? She shouldn't.

His footsteps came to a stop after gaining some distance from Miyu, a hefty gap between the two of them. The boy let the shifting of the leaves fill the silence between them, standing with their distance, and remaining pensive about the current situation that they were facing. "Are you writing music?" King allowed his words to reach the girl as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

The question brought an worrisome thought to the forefront of her mind while also rendering her speechless. Miyu's only choice at the moment was to turn her head away, her lips pursing at the thought of lying to her friend.

With a soft sigh, and a hand placed on his hip, King turned halfway to face Miyu, his silver eyes half lidded. "Should've known..." His voice wasn't showing that he was disappointed in Miyu, but more of him having contemplated and thought more on her rationality. He was almost too confident. Like he knew he was right.

And he could tell he was by the sight of Miyu bruised fist...

Miyu felt a knot forming in her throat. It was like she was readying herself to be scolded by her parents, and her head sunk down, drooping at his simple two words. With her soft touch, her hands fell to her lap to stared a the bruises she's created. "I can't..." Her voice was meek. It was nearly like she was only just finding the words that would grab her friend's attention. Shaking her head back and forth which caused her hair to flail, she swallowed the knot deep in her throat and found the will to speak. To continue. "Everyone wants me to get back on that stage without considering what I'm thinking..."

King kept his eyes on her, listening to the girl.

"None of you care...it's like you've forgotten what's happened." She sounded hurt. There was pain deep in her vocal which broadcasted a very shaky tone. "I see what they say on the internet, so I expect no less from my parents, but not you." The tears began to well up in her eye. "Have you all forgotten what he did to me!" In a sudden outburst, Miyu launched from the wheelchair, shouting at him at the top of her lungs while holding one of her hands to her chest. "To my classmates! My friends?" Her legs were noticeably shaky, her knee having yet to fully recover. Yes, she was not lying when she said she could walk on her own, but only for a brief period of time before she was forced to sit down.

By the point, King could see the tears running down her face and from under her eyepatch. "Miyu..." He turned to fully face her. The pain and hurt that could be seen on her face could not be ignored by him. Seeing this bothered him. It was like a knife to the heart.

"I'm..." She trailed, her legs beginning to shake a bit more visibly this time around, Though she blatantly ignored it. "...scared..." Finally saying this, her legs gave out on her. The weight that she was holding on her very own shoulder was like the world trying to pressure her into doing something she wasn't comfortable with anymore. Especially with her eye the way it was.

But he grabbed her shoulder, preventing the girl from hitting the ground...

Something that caught Miyu by surprise and this showed by her gasp and the raising of her head to see King and his solid, analytic expression that was usually hard for her to see through.

Nursing her back over to her chair, King set the girl down to get her off her feet. For some time, he stood over the girl, a hand on his hip as he stared down at her in order to understand what was going through her head. Even as she turned her face from him. "Miyu..."

Her tight frown remained on her face as she stared to the ground. With a weight landing at the top of her head, she blinked, looking back up to King and realized his hands reached out and was resting at the top of his head.

A soft smile graced the boy's features as he looked down into the girl's single eyes, smiling the whole time. "Then what is it that you want to do?" He asked wholeheartedly. It surely was not his place to prevent Miyu from quitting music and following something else. As he friend, he just needed to support her the best way he possibly could.

As these words entered her ears, she silenced. For the pass month, even from King, all she heard was about what song would she be doing next and the choreography, so finally being given the stage to talk about it...was far more scary. Miyu had yet to speak with anyone about this, but she couldn't hide it for long. She had to search for her voice and find the courage to speak while looking up to her friend. "I want..." Closing her eyes and lowering her head as a sheepish look became plastered on her face. "Um..." Poking her two index fingers together, her cheek went ablaze with red embarrassment.

"Miyu?" King cocked a brow as he dropped his hand from her head. There was obvious bewilderment on his features as he remained looking down to her.

"...i want to be a hero, alright..." This was no more than a squeak from her. Nothing more than a low mumble that it was impossible for someone to hear.

Question marks floated over his head at her "words". "Uh...wha...?" King blinked more with a light chuckle at her hesitance.

Swallowing, Miyu clinched her fist. "It's not funny!" No matter how much she protested, her face continued to grow redder and redder by the second until she was almost comparable to that of a bright red apple. "I want to be a Hero!" She exclaimed, her lips pursing after.

"A Hero?" These words floated in his head.

"Yeah!" Miyu nodded her head frantically which also swung her hair. "I've been..." Balling her fist to stare at her hand, she could see the bruises and calluses that were forming. "...punching trees to get some type of tough so I wouldn't cry anymore or be afraid, but you see how that went."

She probably didn't say why she wanted to be a Hero, but King was able to put the pieces together on his own. It was clear that she didn't want anything like what happened to her to happen to others, and this was what he genuinely assumed. "Punching trees?" With a smile on his face, he laughed again. "I mean, I'm no tree, but I could've turned out to be a better teacher, and I probably would go to UA with you."

Lifting her head at the realization of what the boy had said, Miyu's eye was wide. "Would you?" Suddenly, her voice was unexpectedly soft and sweet, her eye twinkling with an innocence that she had forgotten she had. It was like a cute, little puppy begging it's owner for a treat.

Even with her eye in the permanent condition it was in, King found himself weak to her puppy dog expression. It was something he wanted to keep secret from even himself, but she almost looked akin to that serial killer that Deku locked away. Toga Himiko, right? "What? Miyu, I really coul-"

"K, you're the strongest person I know..." She was whimpering at the point, staring up at the boy. "PLEEEEAAASSE!"

And with a grunt, he found himself stuck and words stuck in his head. All he could see was her eye twinkling as she pretty much begged for him to train her.

_**[BREAK**_

_**Few Weeks Later]**_

In contrast to a noticeably dark and cloudy day, the sun rested high in the sky, baking the city of Musutafu in its yellow rays. The sky was clear and put most in a relatively joyous disposition. Birds flew in flocks and children played in parks. It was overall an ideal day for going out on the town and handling business or hang with friends.

The Musutafu public park was another place that seemed rather crowded on this day as you would not be able to walk a distance without either being hit with a thrown football or crashing into someone that was not paying attention.

**End**

* * *

Not much of a rewrite, but more of a REVAMP of the story I posted before. I did some editing to the chapter and made it a bit longer to focus on who Miyu and King were as characters...kinda. I really, honestly want showcase where her mentality was at while also changing a few things like making King the son of Melissa Shield if you caught that. I liked her as a character in the movie, so I wanted to actually give her more purpose here. And if you look below, I also changed up the Quirks of my characters.

If you stumbled across this little fic for the first time, I thank you for reading it and I hope that this has caught your attention enough to make you wanna send in a character. I hope that I can move forward with this and flesh out this story for you all.

Note that if you have already sent a character for the original, you don't have to resubmit. If I accepted you character, just tell me it's alright to continue using them.

* * *

**Rules**

1\. First of, send in your characters through PM and nothing else, so please title it [Character Name, Age, Gender, Quirk] to make things easier on me

2\. Yep, you can create the kids of Canon pairings, but i only could think of two that would truly happen, so have at it. I mean, I'm giving a lot of leeway to creating characters out of a canon pair of your choice. It can be Even with character from 1-B and beyond. The only thing is dont make them into a carbon copy.

3\. Regarding the creation of canon kids, don't give the One for All, Half cold Half Hot, Explosive or any of the Quirks of the Canon.

4\. Throw some description my way when you making your character. I'm not telling you to send me a novel, but try not to send nothing too underwhelming as more detail allows me to use your character more.

5\. Think about your character's Quirk. Think about the strengths and weaknesses, and try to balance it out.

6\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

7\. You are allowed to send in up to 2 characters at the most, but make sure if you do send two, they'll have two be of either gender

8\. Please explain your characters appearance and try not to have me search through the internet to see how they look.

9\. Also, if you want your characters to have a more detailed background with any of my characters, go right ahead and throw it in wherever you want and well talk about it. From bestfriend, rivals, dated, and childhood friends. I don't mind it.

* * *

**Worldwide Hero Ranking**

1\. Symbol of Peace, Deku (Izuku Midoriya) & The Hero of Calamity, Blank Face (Anasi Kofu)

2\. The Violent Hero, Allsplosive (Katsuki Bakugo)

3\. The Calm Hero, Constance (Lily Rochefort)

4\. The Icey-Hot Hero, Shoto (Shoto Todoroki)

5\. The Paralyzing Hero, Synth (Hayate Ario)

6\. The Full Throttle Hero, Jet Wing (Chad Chamberlin)

7\. The Engine Hero, Ingenium (Tenya Iida)

8\. The Travelling Hero, Ms. Disappear (Amber Gustov)

9\. The Spiny Hero, Poisonpine (Setshiro Noda)

10\. The Hero of Pure Love, Lady Cupid (Amy Sundance)

**Japan Hero Ranking**

1\. Symbol of Peace, Deku (Izuku Midoriya) & The Violent Hero, Allplosive (Katsuki Bakugo

2\. The Icey-Hot Hero, Shoto (Shoto Todoroki)

3\. The Powerful Hero, Lemillion (Mirio Togata)

4\. The Jet Black Hero, Tsukuyomi (Fumikage Tokoyami)

5\. The Paralyzing Hero, Synth (Hayate Ario)

6\. The Everything Hero, Creati (Momo Yaoyorozu)

7\. The Engine Hero, Ingenium (Tenya Iida)

8\. The Sturdy Hero, Red Riot (Eijiro Kirishima)

9\. The Spiny Hero, Poisonpine (Setshiro Noda)

10\. The Airbending Hero, Gale Force (Inasa Yoarashi)

**Canon Pairings**

1\. Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka

2\. Katsuki Bakugo & ?

3\. Shoto Todoroki & Momo Yaoyorozu

* * *

**My Characters**

Name: Miyu Miyusaki

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance: The Pop sensation known as Mistary, this being a play on her name as Miyu, it shows more of a fact as she has always wore a blackened eyepatch over her right eye, it having the detail of a pink rose. Miyu is on the short side, ranging from about the height of 5'5 in total, the girl having a slender frame that had just the slightest shape of an hourglass, having a average bust. With long legs, the girl has pale skin tone, lacking any imperfections and blemishes, having a heart shaped face with delicate features. Being slated only a bit, the left eye that was always on display was in the shape of a almond, the color a piercing aquamarine color. Though she commonly wears her eye patch even when performing, her pale purple (lavender) hair is always kept at a medium length that falls just pass her shoulders on both sides, her locks having gentle waves. Her hair was tucked behind her ears on both sides, but her bangs were long enough to hide her right eye and fall down to her lips that were lightly glossed at most times.

As a Popstar, Miyu is quite fashionable, but she keeps it under wraps in public, seen usual in a oversized, white turtle neck that has long sleeves that reaches her palms with the him of the thick top falling to stop at the top of her thigh. Though her top is long enough, it does not stop her from wearing a pair of beige capri pants that barely reaches her ankles.

Quirk: Commonly kept under wraps due to the fact that she and those around her wants her to keep her powers secret, she holds a eye that is said to be a gift from the God in her right eye. She has heightened visual senses, allowing her to see fast movements normally impossible for human and superhuman eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eye is also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, it will heal itself of any damage sustained except if it is removed.

Most importantly, her eye see 'The Truth' of the world. This allows her to see past world altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura, which reveals who the person is. Her eye is especially effective in identifying the lies in speech and secrets that cannot be seen by a normal or abnormal eye as hers is otherworldly. She can also manipulate the vision of others and coerce them to move in the direction she wants them to, or see through another individual's eyes. She is also capable to use her eye to track an individual's aura. Her perception of time is also a great deal better than a person with average eyes.

With all this, he Quirk isn't a passive ability, so she has to consciously activate it.

The entirety of her right eye has literally no separation between the screla, iris, and the pupil, the entirety of it a bright gold color that literally shines when the eye patch is removed. Around the eyeball, there are a plethora of thick, white lines that seem to form rings, though none seem to connect. And where the iris and pupil would be, it's replaced by the outline of a white star that almost always rotates in a counterclockwise fashion in a fairly slow manner that can be considered slow motion

Name: King Shield

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: Now, with first glance, it is clear that King is not a full-blooded Japanese teen with his caramel colored skin and his differently textured hair, but we'll get to this part soon enough. Tall for his age of fifteen, the boy stands at the solid height of 5'9, having a rather fit build, lean, built more like a basketball player aside from the height. His biceps were notably defined and his chest and pecs were built and sculpted like the rest of his body. His skin, like I mentioned before, is a caramel tone from his overseas lineage, the boy mixed. His face shaped more like an heart. While his eyes were a rounder shape, they sort of had a almond shape that holds his pale silver eyes with the blueflecks scatter around the iris, his limbal thicker than most. His hair is black in color a blondish hue, braided in four dreaded braids: two side by side at the top of his head and a single one on both sides of his head with the lower part letting the dreads hang loosely down to cover his shoulders.

Quirk: Self - Self is a Quirk meant for the most mentally, physically, and spiritually strong as it grants the user the ability to physically wield their own Aura. Aura, in the user case, is the essence of one's life, and he can exert this blue energy to aid him such as forming it into a limited Arsenal of forms that range from large scythes to flails


End file.
